In The Sniper's Sight
by Sister of Gallifrey
Summary: Archer had always admired the older sniper. An admiration which grew into love. A love that is shattered by his transfer to the 141. How will he make it in the Task Force when there is nothing he wants more than to be in his beloved General's arms?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, so I read this amazing fanfiction of _Hymn _called "What kind of Sniper are you" and I just fell in love with Archer slash MacMillan. It wasn't something I'd thought of before I read this amazing story but now I'm head over heels for this pairing.**

**Well I decided to write my own Archer/MacMillan fiction and here it is. The name of the story is picked from my favorite band Sabaton's song "White Death" about the Finish WWII sniper Simon Häyhä.**

**The story might be M, but I don't know. I put it as T but if you think it should be M just tell me okay?**

**Anyway, please enjoy and sorry for bad English and crappy writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting The Family**

**.**

He felt disgusted sitting there. In that kitchen, in that house. He could feel the stares of his lover's wife burning his skin but he didn't dare looking at her. He felt so misplaced. Archer had known for a long time that MacMillan had a wife and two children, but he never thought he would ever have to meet them. And now he sat there, exposed and ashamed.

He slowly lifted his glance just to see the SAS General's oldest daughter throwing flirtatious looks at him. _Oh my God, I think I'm gonna get sick. _He just wanted to scream out: _"_Girl, I'm fucking your father, so just leave it," but he didn't really want to see the two women's reactions to that so he just shut up.

He met the girl's wanting glances. The fact that his lover had a daughter that was round his age didn't exactly make him feel better.

She reminded a lot of her father. She had the same brown eyes, the same kissable lips and even the same nose. He wondered if everything wouldn't just be better if he hooked up with her instead, but he knew that wouldn't work. He doubted she would have the same skills her father had and to be honest, he couldn't imagine sharing bed with anyone other than the hard core sniper veteran himself MacMillan.

Archer woke up from his thoughts when his lover suddenly put a cup of coffee on the table in front of him.

"Thank you Sir," he whispered and met the older man's glance as he served coffee to his wife and daughter.

Alpha Six looked with wanting eyes at his lover as he sat down next to him.

Archer gulped and felt how his cheeks heated up as a hand was placed on his thigh. The warmth from the General's hand burned through his trousers.

Anthony bit his lip and threw a quick glance at his lover. The older man's glance was aimed at his wife, he showed no emotion or what so ever. _How the hell can he stay so calm?...Oh right… hard core sniper veteran._

"So… Anthony was it?" the wife said with a friendly tone.

Archer gulped once more before he looked up at the woman. She had a tense look in her eyes that didn't seem to go away when her husband was present, he wondered why.

"Yeah," was all he could manage to say as MacMillan's hand traveled further up the young sniper's thigh. Archer had to bit his tongue to suppress a moan. _Damn't does he want me to reveal our secret?_

"And how long have you been working with my husband?" she asked while taking a sip from her coffee.

"About a year now," Archer confessed and nodded.

"Where are you from?"

Archer felt how his temperature was rising. It felt more like the woman was interrogating him than having a normal conversation with him.

"Essex," he answered simply. What else were there to say?

"You have a girlfriend?" MacMillan's daughter asked with a hopeful tone in her voice.

Archer threw a quick glance at his lover before he answered her with a wry smile. "No, not really."

The daughter's face shone up with happiness. "So you're single?"

Archer scratched his forehead troubled. _What the hell do I answer on that? _"Eum.." he started.

"Janet, leave him alone. He's not here for an interrogation," MacMillan said and squeezed Archer's thigh as to tell him: _you're welcome love._

Archer gulped, feeling how his trousers got tighter and tighter. And the older sniper seemed to notice because a big smile was formed upon his face.

"Speaking of it, why is he here?" the wife asked and Archer gulped once more. He was well aware that he must have looked like a complete idiot sitting there and swallowing like a cow or something. But he just couldn't help it. After all he knew why he was there. MacMillan had asked him to come with him to Scotland. He had said that he was planning on leaving his wife and that he needed Archer to be there for support.

"Well, I needed to talk to him about a thing. A thing we both need a long time to discuss and since we're both having vacation now I thought it simply would be best if he came with me," MacMillan said and shrugged his shoulders. It was a thin cover up but the way he said it just sounded so honest Archer almost believed in it himself.

"What thing?" the wife asked suspiciously.

"Can't tell you exactly what honey. But let's just say that the government have big plans for this young man," MacMillan answered with a slug smile on his face.

Archer threw a curious glance at him. _What is he babbling about now? _

The old sniper noticed in the corner of his eye how the younger man looked at him so he turned his face and winked at his lover.

_What the fuck?_

The wife shrugged her shoulders. "You soldiers and your secrets," she muttered before she drank the rest of her coffee.

MacMillan discretely pulled his hand away from Archer's thigh as the woman rose and walked over to the counter behind them to put the cup in the sink.

"Yes well you knew what you got yourself into when you married me. Archer, could you come with me to the living room? I'd like to discuss that thing with you now," the older man said as he rose from his chair.

"Mhm," Archer answered uncertain as he looked down at the bulge in his trousers. _How the hell am I going to make it to the living room without them noticing it? Damn, why did he have to touch me like that? He knows how easily he turns me on!_

MacMillan seemed to notice Archer's problem because he smiled a malicious smile at him. Of course he had noticed it, nothing escapes that sniper's eagle eyes.

But it seemed like fortune smiled upon him that day because suddenly MacMillan's wife said. "Can it wait just a few seconds? I'd like to talk about a few things with Anthony first, if you excuse us honey," she said and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Sure, I'll just wait in the living room then," MacMillan said and winked at Archer before he closed the door behind him.

_Good, now I'll have some time to cool myself down, _the sniper thought.

"Janet sweetie could you leave us for a moment?" the wife said to her daughter with a friendly smile on her face.

The young woman just nodded and then walked up the stairs leaving Archer and MacMillan's wife alone in the kitchen. _Wait…alone? Oh my God what is it she wants to talk to me about? What could be so secret they had to be alone to talk about it? Does she know? Oh my God she does, doesn't she? That's why her glances have been so cold and her voice interrogating! Oh my God what should I say? I'm sorry? Ha yeah sure that would be a good way to start! 'Hey I'm sorry I've been banging your husband. Are we okay?' Fuck, she's gonna kill me!_

"Anthony, you work with my husband right?" she started and leaned forward a bit.

Archer nodded. "Yes." _Soon it will come._

"And you have been for quite a while now right?"

"Mm yes. A year, I said that before. Why are you…"

"You spend a lot of time with him right? I mean on the work and so? Both of you sleep on the base and you work together by day."

Archer swallowed hard, trying to prepare himself for the strike.

"Have you ever seen him with anyone? I mean one of the female soldiers or so?"

Archer was shocked for a moment. _What?_ That wasn't something he'd thought she would say.

"Eum no, why?"

The woman sighed and leaned backwards into the chair. "Nah it's just… My husband, he's seemed so off for a while now. He doesn't seem to take as much notice to me. And sometimes I can find him staring into nothing with dreaming eyes as if he's imagine himself to be somewhere else, with somebody else. I'm starting to think that he's cheating on me." Her eyes were filled with pain as she spoke about her beloved husband's behavior.

If Archer hadn't felt sick before he surely did now. It was like if someone had stabbed him in the stomach and he felt like throwing up. "How long have you felt like this?" he asked trying to sound calm.

"Well, he started being strange about a year ago. Then it was just small things like being unfocused and he seemed a bit dreamy," she said and shrugged his shoulders. "But about four months ago he started acting really strange. As I said he seemed to have lost his interest in me completely."

Archer felt how his face became pale with a trace of green in it. _One year ago, that's when I first met him. Had he really liked me from the beginning? Had I really made him (the most stable man on Earth) unfocused? And four months ago, that's when he first kissed me, that's when we first became 'a thing'. _A wave of guilt flooded through him. What had he done to this woman? He just wanted to rise up and run. Run as far away from that house as possible.

"But you haven't noticed anything?" she asked, clearly not seeing how his skin colour had changed.

Archer couldn't really speak at that moment so he just simply shook his head.

The woman sighed. "Too bad. But could you keep an eye open and tell me if you see anything suspicious?"

"Sure," he said in something that sounded more like a whisper that anything else. _Lady, if you only knew._

"Good. Well thank you Anthony. You probably should go to my husband now. After all he's waiting for you."

Archer nodded and rose up on shaking legs.

The wife smiled a friendly smile at him before she followed her daughter's path up the stairs.

Archer bit his lip and pulled his hand through his hair. "God, I can't keep going on like this," he whispered to himself and threw a glance at the living room door. "What right do I have to come here and destroy his family? No I got to tell him. This has to end," he said and walked over to the door with confident steps.

But every thought of breaking up with his General was blown away as MacMillan pulled him though the doorway and pushed him against the wall.

Archer let out a small groan of pain as the back of his head hit the wooden panel. But the pain was soon replaced by pleasure as the older man pressed his hard and warm lips against Archer's softer ones.

The younger sniper felt how MacMillan grabbed a loving hold of his neck and pulled in his short copper brown hair. Their tongues battled for dominance but the older man always seemed to win.

Archer let out a suppressed moan as the General's hands slid down his body and rubbing the insides of his thighs.

"Aww, do I have to warm you up all over again?" the man asked through their kiss as he felt how the bulge in his lover's trousers had become smaller than it was before in the kitchen.

Archer laughed at his superior's disappointment. "Well Sir, you know how fast you can warm me up so I wouldn't worry," he whispered out with his trembling voice.

MacMillan broke the kiss and smiled widely at his lover.

Anthony had to bit his lip hard not to let out a load moan as the other man kissed his way down his throat while experienced fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt.

The younger sniper yield his head backwards and closed his eyes hard as the older man kissed his chest and stomach. Archer's fingers played with MacMillan's brown but greying hair and tried to hold back his moans.

But as MacMillan reached down to Archer's trousers and started unzipping them the younger man pulled his lover's hands away. "Not here Sir," he whispered and begun buttoning his shirt.

The General sighed disappointed. "Why not?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"Because Sir, we're in your home. With your wife and daughter upstairs," Archer answered and sat down in the couch as he stroked his hair back.

"So? We can be quiet?" the older man suggested as he sat down next to his lover. Thighs tightly pressed together.

Archer rolled his eyes and smiled. _He's so cute when he's begging, _he thought and wondered if that sounded sadistic.

"Sorry Sir, but you know darn well that I can be quiet. Can't we just talk?"

MacMillan sighed heavily and sunk deep into the sofa. "Sure, what do you wanna talk 'bout?"

"Your daughter wants to do me," Archer stated and laughed at the irony in that.

The General laughed too and shook his head. "Too bad for her that you're not available then," he said and folded his arm around the other man as to state that he was his.

"Don't say that Sir. She's kind of hot," Archer teased and grinned at his superior.

"Haha funny Robin Hood. The question is if it's worth it. I mean if you go for her you'll get a double dose of General MacMillan's rage. And one dose is more than any man can take," the older one said and pulled his lover closer even though he thought it to be physically impossible.

"What do you mean?" Archer asked as he nuzzled his face into the General's neck.

"Well you see. First you'll feel my fury as a betrayed lover and then you'll feel my wrath as a protecting father," he answered and gently stroked his hand through Archer's hair.

"You don't think I'm good enough for her?" Archer asked though he was not sure why that conversation had evolved so much.

MacMillan laughed and kissed his lover's forehead. "Honey, I'm her father. No one is good enough for her. Not even you."

Archer bit his lip. He loved being called 'Honey' by his superior. Even though he kind of felt silly for liking it so much. He was like a freaking school girl. Not much macho there no. "I suppose you have a point in that."

MacMillan smiled into Archer's forehead and closed his eyes as he inhaled the scent of Archer's hair. _How the hell did he manage to smell that good?_

"What did Elise want by the way?" he asked without opening his eyes.

Archer sighed as he folded both of his arms round the muscular man's body. "She's starting to suspect that you're having an affair."

MacMillan was silent for a while. "Yeah, I've suspected that she suspected for a while. But well it doesn't matter now does it? I'm gonna tell her later, when Janet is asleep. I'm sorry that I've brought you into this mess honey."

Archer shook his head. "As long as I get to be in your arms like this I'm happy Sir. By the way, what was it you babbled about at the table before? You said the government wanted me for something big, wasn't that like the lousiest excuse ever?"

MacMillan shook his shoulders. "Well it would have been a bad excuse if it had been a lie…"

Archer rose up in the sofa and stared right into his lover's grown eyes with confusion written all over his face. "What?"

"Anthony, you've been chosen to join the 141," he said with a serious voice.

"What? You mean…the Task Force 141?" Archer asked still pretty damn confused.

"Yeah that one. I know a few people in it. Captain MacTavish and Lieutenant Riley, I've trained them both before, they're good people you're gonna like them."

"Wait, wait sir," Archer said and scratched his eyebrow. His forehead was wrinkled. It was just too much to take in on one time. "You mean… what you're saying is… I won't be under your command anymore?"

MacMillan bit his lip and looked at his lover deeply. "Yes I guess."

"You're telling me that I won't fucking see you again?"

**So what did you think? Please leave a review, it means a lot to me and it only takes a few seconds right?**

**Next chapter will hopefully be uploaded in a couple of days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews I've gotten, you people are awesome!**

**And I'm so sorry for taking forever to update! :{ Bad bad bad Sister of Gallifrey! **

**Anyway here we go, sorry for bad English and crappy writing. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: What the Hell Dad?!**

…**.**

"Well no of course not! Do you think I would get a divorce if I knew I wouldn't meet you again?" MacMillan asked and tried to sound certain.

"Yes, because you don't love her anymore? And how do you think I would meet you? I'll fucking live on a secret base somewhere while you're stuck in the UK!" Archer pulled himself up and started pacing the room.

"Archer calm down, you're walking up a hole in the floor. We'll see each other during vacation!"

Archer snorted and looked at MacMillan with angry eyes. "Yeah sure! Like you haven't found another kid to screw by then!"

MacMillan froze in his position, staring shocked at his lover. _What the fuck? _"Anthony what are you talking about?"

"Wasn't that the reason why you started doing me in the first place? 'Cause you spend so much time away from your wife?' Well what will you do now when you'll only see me like a week every year?"

The General sighed and rose up. "Archer, I wanted you! Not because I wanted someone to replace my wife. I'm not some kind of whore you know! I wouldn't cheat on Elise for anyone."

Archer grunted and rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault you got selected to the 141! Stop blaming it all on me! And stop acting so childish!" The older man was starting to get really irritated. _What the fuck is he coming at?_

Archer's glance was lowered to the ground. He knew the other man was right and he knew he was acting like a kid. "When am I going?" he asked in a whisper.

"Two weeks from now," MacMillan answered calmly.

Archer nodded. "I probably should go," he muttered and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" the General yelled out and stopped the younger man by grabbing his arm. "Why would you have to leave? We have two weeks damn't!"

Archer smiled at his superior but shook his head. "Sorry Sir, I need to get home and tell my family. God, mum's gonna be pissed!"

"Can't that wait a few days or so? We could…"

Archer sighed heavily. _Why doesn't he get it? _"Sir, joining the 141 pretty much breaks all your bounds to family and friends. So excuse me Sir, but I'd rather spend my last weeks with them than with you. You know that my dad is sick and I'd like to make sure I get as much time with him as possible."

MacMillan nodded, yes he understood. "But you promised me you would stay when I…"

Archer snorted again. "Sir, who's acting childish now? She's your wife, not mine," he said before he broke loose from the General's grip.

Archer didn't even have time to react before he felt the palm against his cheek. With terror in his eyes he met his lover's furious glance with burning skin.

"Ouch!" Anthony said with a sharp voice. "Why the hell did you do that for?" he asked confused.

"You promised! You can't just bail on me because you feel like it! Stay, please, just for the day," MacMillan's voice went from angry to pleading as he stroked his lovers red cheek.

"You bloody hit me!" Archer cried out still a bit confused.

"Well boohoo! Come sit down with me again so we can talk about this," the General commanded as he returned to the sofa.

Archer sighed heavily. _Fine, it can't hurt to stay for a little longer. _With heavy shoulders he sat down next to his lover who directly pulled him closer.

"See, now let's talk about this like adults," he said as he stroke his hand through Archer's blonde hair. "I love you, you know," he whispered with a sensitive tone and kissed his lover's temple.

"Yeah, I know," Archer confessed and leaned closer to the older man. "Shit, we're so screwed up," he states as his fingers tangled themselves with the other sniper's.

"We are?"

"Yeah, I'm like half your age and you have a loving family. This is just so wrong!" Anthony closed his eyes and inhaled the strong scent of his lover. He could feel how the other tensed because of what he'd said.

"Leave then, if you find it so wrong," MacMillan said with an obviously hurt voice.

"Well I can't, that's why we're so screwed up. I love you to bits Sir. I don't care if I'm old enough to be your kid, I just love you."

MacMillan chuckled, relieved. "I'm inclined to agree."

"What the hell dad!?" a young female voice suddenly cried out which made both MacMillan and Archer fly up from the couch.

Furious, disappointed and crushed eyes met their embarrassed glances in the doorway. Eyes which burnt a whole right through Archer's head forcing him to look down.

Archer didn't know what to do with himself, he'd never felt so exposed in his whole life. His heart was beating out of control and he felt light headed. The color just seemed to vanish from his skin.

"Janet," MacMillan said with a silent, almost pathetic voice as he took a step towards his daughter.

"Don't talk to me!" She hissed with a poisonous voice and hit him right in the face with an open palm. The sound her hand made as it made contact with his skin were so load it echoed through the whole building.

Archer lifted his glance a bit to look at his lover. The sight shocked him. He'd never seen the man so small before. Alpha Six was a legend for God's sake, he was the man who hypothetically could bend iron just by looking at it. But now he stood there, slumped and with a pathetic look on his face, was it even the same man?

"You're disgusting!" she spit out with such authority it made MacMillan take a few steps back. "You and your whore," she added and gave Archer the most lethal look one could possibly imagine. She turned around quickly end left the room, closing the door behind her with such force Archer for a second seriously thought the wall would break.

"Sir," he said carefully and turned to look at his lover, only to find a shaking child stare back at him. It was scary seeing the legendary soldier in that state.

MacMillan had stood face to face with so many feared enemies throughout his life and he hadn't even blinked, but when he had to stand face to face with his own daughter he broke like glass.

"Sir?" He walked over to his lover and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I think you should leave now," the General stated without moving his glance.

Archer swallowed and let his hand fall to the side. "All right." And suddenly he understood, MacMillan could never have told his family, no matter how many times he said he would. His stupid pride could never let him. And Archer was sure that was more due to the fact that he was cheating on his family with a _man_ in his _twenties_ rather than the fact that he _was _cheating. Anthony just couldn't imagine what the fact that his daughter had caught him with a younger man had done to his precious pride. He felt once again that day sick, used and dirty. He needed to escape.

"You don't need to say that twice," Anthony stated and left the room with something that felt like a rock on his back.

Janet met him in the hallway with crossed arms and a hateful stare. "Did he pay you good?" she asked with a neglecting voice as he walked past her through the front door.

* * *

**So…. What did you guys think? Please leave a review! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha, what tdo you guys say now huh? A new chapter, hurray! I know it's taken faaar too long time and for that I apologise. But here it is anyway the third chapter! :D I'll try to make the chapters shorter so that I'll be able to upload them more often. But I can't promise anything because school's crazy right now.**

**Anyway, thank you all for your reviews and favs and stuff, you guys are truly amazing! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: TF-141**_

Archer usually hated travelling with a Hercules plane. It was uncomfortable and loud. But this time it was different. This time he welcomed the pain and the noise with open arms because it kept him away from his thoughts. MacMillan hadn't called him even once after the incident at his house two weeks ago, not even a small text had been sent. Archer started worrying that Janet might have been right; maybe he'd been nothing more than MacMillan's whore. But deep inside he knew that the older sniper did love him and that his fears were nothing but just that, fears.

He suddenly felt a nudge in his side and he turned to face the man sitting next to him. He recognized the built person from the airport. He was a blonde, liberal American soldier called Jason, but he referred himself as his call sign "Toad", apparently he was also a new addition to the 141. But Archer didn't really know much else than that about the man since they'd barely had time to speak before.

The sound from the engine was too loud for them to be able to speak with each other on the plain so they had to use other ways to communicate. Toad simply gave him a confused look that obviously said _"You okay?"_

Archer just simply nodded even though his whole inside was in tumult. He wasn't sure if it was due to his problems with the General or due to the bumpy ride with the plain. He was inclined to agree with the second suggestion when the whole body of the plain shook violently when it hit an airwave.

Once they landed (they didn't even get the information where they were) they were first divided into groups. One group was the soldiers going to duty in Afghanistan the second (much smaller) group were the becoming 141 members. After that both groups were directed to different aircrafts and sent away in completely different directions.

Archer didn't really know what he favored at the moment. The helicopter he was now riding or the Hercules. Sure the helicopter was much more comfortable but it was also an even tighter space and the five soldiers (complete strangers to one another) had to sit squeezed together, sharing a long and awkward silence. The only sentences they shared were simple presentations.

The new recruits were Toad, an Australian called Rook who refused to tell them his real name for unknown reason, a British guy called Peasant (his real name was Alex Winters), a Canadian called Chemo (real name Mathew Connor) and at last Archer himself. They seemed like a nice bunch of people but it was hard to tell by just the few words they spoke to each other and to be honest Archer didn't care if every single one of them were douchebags. Anthony had always been a lone wolf; he stuck to himself most of the time. And during battle everyone had to watch each other's backs, even if they hated each other.

They base camp was perfectly hidden in the mountains, it was impossible to find without radar. But more than that Archer couldn't tell about the location. It wasn't like they had to wear blindfolds flying there but they still weren't told about the exact location.

They were quickly showed their rooms before they were lead to the first and second in command Captain MacTavish and Lieutenant Riley, the latter one (wanting to be referred as Ghost) wore a skull patterned balaclava and dark shades which together hid his appearance completely.

The two officers informed them about the life in 141 and what they were to expect from their missions. But it was simply the good old 'this is fucking dangerous men, most of us will not make it out alive'- talk you usually saw in Hollywood's over glamorized war movies.

The day went faster than expected and suddenly he found himself lying in his bed in the darkened room, starring up at the ceiling of which the darkness concealed. Toad (who he'd been chosen to share room with) had already fallen asleep in his bed on the other side of the small room. Archer tried to focus on the American's subtle snores to keep his head away from thoughts but it didn't seem to work because soon his mind drifted away to old memories.

_Anthony felt like ice inside as the General walked back and forth in front of them. It felt so weird having a General checking them out, MacMillan out of everyone! The guy was a legend for Christ's sake, especially amongst them snipers._

_He felt a cold shiver spread through him as the General yelled at someone further away from him for having a far to saggy posture and subconsciously Anthony squared his shoulders a bit more. _

_To his fright the feared general stopped right in front of him. He felt a drop of sweat trickle down his forehead as the man's brown eyes met his own blue ones and he felt nauseous. _

_He had expected being shouted at for not cleaning his boots properly or missing a button on his jacket but what he got was something completely different._

"_What's your full name soldier?" the General asked with a small smile on his face._

_Anthony was frozen in shock for a while before he managed to blink it away and answer. "Anthony Collins, Sir," he answered with a sharp military voice._

_MacMillan nodded with a warm smile on his face and moved on to the next soldier. Anthony could finally breathe out._

Archer shook his head to awaken from the memory. He so did not want to think about those times now. He had enough to be trouble with as it was due to his new, more dangerous job.

He turned to his side, facing the wall in order to try and get some sleep. He let a small thought wander to his mother and his sick father back home in Essex before he drifted in to a sleep he hoped would be dreamless. He was wrong.

_It was the second time he talked to the General. He'd seen the man observe him from a distance for a while but he hadn't talked to him. It was exactly three weeks from their first change of sentences and Archer was enjoying his break on a bench outside camp facing the warm sun._

"_Corporal Collins, may I sit down?" a strong voice suddenly asked from beside him and he opened his eyes to meet the general's glance._

"_Of course, Sir," he stated and moved a bit to the side to give the officer some extra place._

_MacMillan smiled at him before he sat down. "You're kind of new here aren't you?"_

_Anthony nodded. "Yea, I was a part of the London Regiment but the superiors thought my skills in sniping shouldn't be spilled and they sent me to this, the Sniping Division. But you probably already know that, Sir," he said and hoped it didn't sound like bragging. _

_The General smiled even wider. The sun brightened his eyes, making them shine like amber. "I bet you wouldn't beat me though."_

_Anthony raised a brow. "Is that a challenge, Sir?"_

_MacMillan grinned. "You bet."_

* * *

**What did you lot think about this chapter then? Please leave a review on the way out! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! My inspiration for this story has returned! YAY! :D **

**Just so you know, there will be a whole lot of military-fact flaws in this story because I simply don't know enough about the army (especially not the British Army) but I hope those flaws won't trouble you lot too much ;)**

**Anywho, just so you know, this chapter is NOT memories. It is just a flashback (not from anyone's point of view) I know it might have been a little misleading if I didn't mention this since Archer started to dream about this event in the last chapter and so on. **

**I will stop babbling now. On with the story! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Not Bad Kid**_

_**.**_

Anthony looked at the target through his sight of the sniper rifle. He judged the distance and the wind. The target was round, approximately three decimeters in diameter and it was about 600 yards away on an almost open field. The wind was around 6.0 MPH. _This should be a quite simple target, _he though with a small smile on his face. But he was painfully aware of the General's glance that was stuck on him, following his every move.

He adjusted the sight a bit and moved so that he was still like a mountain. Not even his breathing moved the weapon the slightest.

He bit his lip and started humming on some random song he'd heard on the radio the previous day. He made sure everything was perfectly placed before he slowly pressed the trigger with an experienced index finger. Content with his shot Archer secured the weapon and rose up to meet the officer's smiling glance.

"Why did you hum?" MacMillan asked and tilted his head.

"It helps me concentrate," the younger sniper confessed while feeling a small blush form over his cheeks. He had hoped that the older man hadn't heard him.

The General shrugged. "Well we all have our own ways aye? As long as you're not heard I guess it doesn't matter," he stated. "Anyway, move aside and let the pro show you how it's done," he said and winked at the younger soldier before he lay down behind the weapon. He mentally bashed himself for winking at the boy. Sure it was an innocent act but he couldn't help but feel his heart speed up. Not to mention that he hated himself for every time he found himself checking out the other man's body. It was a subordinate for God's sake. A much younger subordinate to that! Not to mention that MacMillan himself was married. But somehow he couldn't seem to help it because there simply was something with the young man that made the older sniper draw towards him like metal does to a magnet.

But now wasn't a moment to think about his feelings, he needed to concentrate so he shook off everything and turned his glance into the sight after he adjusted the rifle so it was aiming towards his target rather than Anthony's. _Wait, since when is he Anthony to me? _He left that thought quickly, pushing it far back in his mind so that he could concentrate. Measuring the wind and distance just like Archer had done. He then closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Ridding his mind from every thought and emotion. When he opened his eyes again there was nothing but the target. Everything else had ceased to exist. He held his breath as he slowly pulled the trigger.

Archer watched the General with amazed eyes. You clearly saw the huge difference in skill between the two of them. MacMillan looked so professional while firing the weapon, which wasn't that strange considering the fact that the man was a living legend.

The officer rose to his feet quickly, showing no sign that he was in his forties with a bad leg to top it off. He smiled at the corporal almost mischievous. "Ready to see how much I beat you," he said teasingly and picked up the rifle, throwing it over his shoulder.

"This will be so hilarious if it turns out you lost, Sir," Archer answered while wondering how on Earth it felt natural taking so casual to his superior.

"That's a big 'if', come on," he said and winked once more before he turned to walk down the small hill.

Archer rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle as he followed the older man.

…

"Damn kid, you're good," the General stated as he studied Archer's bullet hole in the round wooden target, colored with different score-circles.

"I told you so," Anthony said with a sense of pride. I mean how often do you get that kind of a compliment from the master himself. He walked up next to MacMillan to study his bullet mark through the second closest circle to the middle of the target. For some reason the fact that their arms were subtly touching each other was painfully aware to the both of them. None of them could explain why but small electric sparks flew between them every time they touched.

"Very good," the General muttered while wondering why it suddenly felt a lot warmer than it had done a few seconds ago. He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and gave the younger soldier a wide grin. "But not as good as me," he said and hoped that Anthony (_no, Corporal Collins,_ he added in his head_) _hinted the sarcasm in his voice because he didn't want the youngling to think he was a show-off of some sort.

Archer snorted and walked past his superior over to the other target. "Hadn't expected anything else, Sir," he stated and studied the perfect hit with impressed eyes. He pulled his finger over the bullet hole in the precise middle of the target plate. "How do you do it, Sir?"

The General walked over to stand right behind him. "Training soldier, years of training. But you have potential I tell you. When you reach my age kid, you might have passed me in skills," he said honestly.

Anthony felt how his whole body shivered as the older man's warm breath hit his neck. Why was the General affecting him so much? "I doubt that's possible, Sir," he said and let his hand fall to his side from the bullet hole.

They stood like that for a moment. Neither of them were sure what they ought to say next.

MacMillan let his eyes track down the Corporal's body. He tried to keep them from it but it was like if his eyes had their own will in this case. He could make out a lot of the young man's strong muscles under his T-shirt but he wished the garment had been tighter so that he could have made out more. _Wait what? That sounds so perverted,_ he thought to himself and regretted what he'd done. He quickly adverted his glance to the small forest next to them but he soon find his eyes turn back towards the soldier in front of him. He admired the strong neck and imagined how it would feel against his lips. He knew it was wrong and he knew that his shameful fantasies could never turn true, which he agreed was for the best.

Suddenly the Corporal turned around and MacMillan found himself stuck in the intense blue colour of the Englishman's eyes. They reminded him of the lake near the General's house he and his family used to fish in during summer and autumn.

The soldier smiled to him friendly and by the look of it he didn't seem to care about how close they stood to each other. All MacMillan had to do was to take one step forth and then their noses would touch.

In reality Archer cared a whole lot about how close they were. His whole body seemed to caught a fever but he wouldn't let it show. And he definitely didn't want to back away. But he knew he had to.

"Maybe we should head back. My break is soon over," he stated and broke the contact with his superior's stunning eyes.

MacMillan blinked a few times to locate himself again after being thrown out of the Corporal's glance. "Yes, I guess so," he agreed with a nod.

* * *

**Please do leave a review! :) I really want to know what you guys think! **


End file.
